


The Right Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This town doesn't need another love triangle.</i> Spoilers for the preview of 2x12 "The Descent."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Thing

This town doesn’t need another love triangle. Caroline has spent enough time watching Stefan and Damon stare longingly at Elena to know _that_. Yet here she is, being kissed by Tyler, less than five hours after kissing Matt.

She pushes Tyler away. “Everyone just needs to stop kissing me!”

Caroline doesn’t know who she wants, Matt or Tyler. But she knows the she doesn’t want to turn into Elena. Matt and Tyler aren’t brothers but they’re best friends, which is worse. You can’t choose a sibling, but you pick a friend.

“I’m not going to string them on,” Caroline tells herself. She needs to choose. This is her chance to be better than Elena: she’ll be the nice girl for once, the one doing the right thing.

Why is the right thing always so hard?

**Author's Note:**

> For a TVD Comment Ficathon, with the prompt of Caroline/Tyler/Matt, _This town doesn’t need another love triangle._


End file.
